Firestorm teaches Diamond and Silver a lesson
This is where Firestorm teaches Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon a lesson in The Day Connie Came. next day at school, Connie is on her hooves again. Connie: Again, thank you for helping me, guys. Scootaloo: It was no sweat Connie. That's what friends are for. Sweetie Belle: Besides, you'd do the same for us. Connie: grins then a small bit of mud is thrown at Connie Connie: OH!! Diamond Tiara: So the lame giraffe returns. Silver Spoon: Thought you would've had to stay in the hospital for longer. Button Mash: Hey! You 2 were the reason she was there at all! Diamond Tiara: So what? Silver Spoon: It's not our fault that the lame giraffe is alleric to such a magnificent flower. Diamond Tiara: If she's allergic to roses then why should she even bother to come here? Apple Bloom: Ya' dang jerks! Fer' yer' info, Connie moved her' from Manehatten because she was mistreated in Manehatten and had no friends! Diamond Tiara: scoffs Not surprised why. A giraffe doesn't belong in such a great city or a school like this, one that has ponies and ponies only. Sweetie Belle: She does too! Anyone can come here! Scootaloo: And you better stop mistreating her or else you'll really get it. Silver Spoon: How so? Apple Bloom: That's because Connie has a dragon too. Diamond Tiara: Oh? The lame giraffe has a dragon too? Silver Spoon: S..she does? Diamond Tiara: So, what kind of small dragon does this lame giraffe have? Scootaloo: Believe us, her dragon is not ''small. It's big, no check that, gigantic! Connie has... in Diamond Tiara's ear A Typhoomerang. Diamond Tiara: ''a low, cautious tone A Typhoomerang? You mean like the ones that... an angry tone 'THAT AREN'T AROUND HERE?!' Apple Bloom: What's that suppose ta' mean? Diamond Tiara: There are no Typhoomerangs around here! Silver Spoon: Yeah! None have ever been seen in Ponyville! Sweetie Belle: Well, we hate to break it to you but Connie has a Typhoomerang. Button Mash: Yeah, and he is very protective of her. Silver Spoon: Oh really? So you're saying that if we were to continue our antics to Connie, then her "Typhoomerang" would race in and get me and Tiara? Button Mash: Yeah. Diamond Tiara: Oh yeah? Well why don't we see? Connie in the legs Connie: Ow! down Apple Bloom: Oh no! Silver Spoon flungs some more mud on Connie Crusaders: DIAMOND TIARA!! SILVER SPOON!! PLEASE DON'T!! the 2 bullies don't listen and they continue doing mean things to Connie Button Mash: Oh man, those 2 are in trouble now. Scootaloo: Yeah, Firestorm will not like this. Apple Bloom: Remember what Scooter Flame did to them? Button Mash: Who could forget? Diamond Tiara: laughing You blank flanks are so gullible! Silver Spoon: Yeah, if this lame giraffe has a Typhoomerang who is protective, then why didn't he show up? Apple Bloom: Maybe it's because Connie's not covered in enough mud. Silver Spoon: Phft! Oops! How silly of us! Diamond Tiara: How much mud then? a small bit on Connie's belly This much? 2 start laughing and then a claw then picks up more mud and covers Connie's whole belly and back, then the camera zooms out and we see Firestorm standing next to the Crusaders Sweetie Belle: No, that much. Firestorm: growls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! TYPHOOOMERANG!!! Firestorm: in the 2 fillies' faces and it knocks off Diamond Tiara's tiara and Silver Spoon's glasses Diamond Tiara: 'RUN!!!! ' 2 race off but Firestorm jumps forward and starts attacking them (off screen) Diamond Tiara: 'AAH!!! NOT MY MANE!!! ' Silver Spoon: My coat! My necklace! Diamond Tiara: I give! I give! Silver Spoon: 'UNCLE!! UNCLE!! ' stops and walks back to Connie and helps her up Scootaloo: Well, we warned them. Connie: That's the first time Firestorm did that to protect me. Firestorm: Connie Connie: Oh, don't worry, Firestorm, I'm okay. Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts